French Vanilla
Scent Description: A slight wood accord due to the Coconut barrel they were kept in Paris. A coconut barrel? YES! It simply gives this perfume an edge and makes it more than just vanilla. This Vanilla will age beautifully as time goes by and become even more rich! There is a unique rawness to this scent unlike the traditional 'vanilla' accord. Slightly sweet and buttery vanilla, slightly toasted coconut due to the coconut barrel, but completely a unique vanilla. ---- ---- Review #1 by AEris on Tue Aug 07, 2012 Utterly divine. In the bottle, the first impression of the raw oil is a combination of a vanilla cake candle with something *more* going on, a faint woodiness, and a faint softness like Moonstone. On the skin, the first breath of scent has detectable coconut. It almost goes into suntan-lotion territoty. The cake/vanilla frosting from the bottle isn't really present on my skin. Then, the fragrance settles in with my chemistry. Oh, my. What is that beautiful scent? Is that me?? Up close, when I sniff right at my skin, I smell something simpler and somehow brighter - but the throw, the scent that wafts by my nose like a swirl of mist, is subtle, inviting, and deeply smooth. It reminds me of Moonstone but with a very hard-to-describe complexity. This is reallyspecial. Quite breathtaking, actually. I layered Aurora over Hatshepsut Moon, and the effect was mind-blowing. I find it hard to describe - almost like vanilla tobacco but far more beautiful and mysterious. My prediction is that any scent containing Aurora as a component will gain a quick cult following. I will be hoarding the hell out of my one little bottle, thank you! ---- Review #2 by hill78 on Tue Aug 07, 2012 Wonderful, warm vanilla with a hint of a woodsy coconut husk. I only detect coconut when wet, once this is dry on my skin it is smooth and sweet and oh so wonderful. I am truly convinced that NA gives us the ultimate in vanilla scents. They are each slightly different, and all are absolutely delectable. This is going to be amazing for layering. This may be the best single note vanilla I have ever smelled. ---- Review #3 by bribee on Sun Aug 12, 2012 Wow. First off, I have to say that the 5 minute wait period advised in the description makes a huge difference. Of course, the first time I tried this I was impatient and applied right out of the box despite the summer heat. It smelled a bit too smoky for me, which is funny because there is not smoke in this beauty. But. The important thing. I tried this after giving it several hours to rest at room temperature and it was different. There is still that hint of smokiness but once I wait the suggested 5 minutes this knocks my socks off. This is a truly special vanilla. The vanilla in the pre-5 minute stage is super sweet and syrupy but once it passes that mark it becomes light and airy but still sweet vanilla (but not overly sweet). I definitely get the coconut husk, it adds a little something extra. This is truly a beautiful scent. I predict that this will become another hoardable, desirable, collectable scent. Anyone who missed it will want it and anyone who has it will only want more of it. ---- Review #4 by MichelleB675 on Sun Aug 12, 2012 I agree with everyone. Wonderful, perfect scent. Gorgeous vanilla with a bit of woodiness and the hint of coconut. It is easily both sexy and comforting. I know it will get better and better with age. It lasts a long time on my skin, has awesome throw (but I tend to amp vanilla anyway, so that's expected). ---- Review #5 by Jendayi on Sun Aug 12, 2012 Huh. This is a difficult one to describe properly. I put Nocturne: Aurora on, today, over 5 hours ago. It is still bright and strong. It's been a very long time since I did music seriously, so please forgive any inadvertent misuse of the words tone, pitch and note, because they are different, but here goes. I guess the best description for Aurora at this moment, five hours after application, would be that it reminds me of a pure tone like that emitted by a tuning fork, after the easily audible overtones have died out. I like the overtones in this very much as well, please don't misunderstand. Aurora goes through several stages as AEris, hill78, bribee and MichelleB675 have all described so well. It's just that the "final" tone emitted by this nocturne (I purposely use the word tone here versus pitch, if that makes sense), is a very beautiful one. Aurora's longevity is amazing. For myself, at least, its throw is just right. I smell it wafting whenever I move my hand, but I don't have to worry about bothering anyone walking by who might be sensitive to scents. As bribee and AEris have pointed out, this is one that undoubtedly will be both sought after and hoarded. I only have one bottle :( , but feel very lucky to have this. I'll look forward to future NAVA perfume oils created with N: Aurora. ---- Review #6 by BlueTopaz on Fri Aug 17, 2012 Wow, this is really nice I wasn't sure about ordering a bottle because I have quite a few vanilla scents and thought that I probably wouldn't need another one. But, I am so happy that I did because this is a beautiful and unique vanilla! Starts out very sweet and then after about 15 minutes I can smell something woodsy in this. The final dry down is a beautiful, not too sweet vanilla, with a hint of something different and unique which I am assuming must be from the coconut barrell. I'm very happy to have a bottle of this, it's divine ---- Review #7 by PaintedMoogle on Sat Sep 22, 2012 Wowee! I have quite a few NA vanillas that I wear on a regular basis, but Aurora really stands out. For one thing, it's my husband's favorite. He always drops a compliment for Aurora! On me, this is a glorious french vanilla smell that has frosting nuances, but manages to assert itself as a legitimate skin scent. It's very creamy, and has a sturdy, kind of wood-like base. It could almost smell like something you'd add to coffee or tea, but again - it's undeniably a fragrance meant to be worn. Perfection! I usually wear it on its own, but I also find it layers amazingly with oil that have a fruit quality, like the Bastet's Garden line. What a pleasure! ---- Review #8 by Ajila on Fri Oct 04, 2013 In the bottle - Warm, buttery vanilla Wet on me - It should be thick gorgeous vanilla but overlaying it is an oddly chemical note that I think musk be coming from the coconut Dry on me - A lovely thick warm bakery vanilla Overall - I love vanilla any way and this earned me several complements ---- Review #9 by Jane on Wed June 15, 2015 Very synthetic coconut scent. Too strong and artificial/chemically. On the bright side, it is very potent so if you like this, it is a win for you. It smells very similar to Coconut Moonstone. Their dry down is the same to my nose. ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Studio Limited Category:Current